


[Jinboon - 1S] One Day with You

by Nanasrbf



Category: SHINee
Genre: Doctor!Lee Jinki, F/M, Fem!Key, Romance, Teacher!Gweboon, marriage life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: “Memangnya apa yang lebih indah dari membuat Gweboon tersenyum selain ini?”Didedikasikan untuk RPF Blast dan Happy Bornday Key!sekaligus untuk challenge diri sendiri tentang lagu. SANGAT DISARANKAN UNTUK DENGERIN LAGU SHINee - Love Sick





	[Jinboon - 1S] One Day with You

**Author's Note:**

> :HAPPY BORNDAY EMAK KEY!  
> semoga disayang babeh selalu <3  
> sekaligus ini didedikasikan untuk RPFBlast dan ultahnya Key~  
> semoga suka~ aku udah jarang menemukan fanfict jinboon aduh xD 
> 
> sangat disarankan untuk dengerin lagu SHINee - Love Sick

 

**One Day with You**

**Lee Jinki x Kim Gweboon(Fem!Key) Fanfiction**

**Marriage Life. Romance.**

**“Memangnya apa yang lebih indah dari membuat Gweboon tersenyum selain ini?”**

**Didedikasikan untuk RPF Blast dan Happy Bornday Key!**

****  


**:: :: ::**

**[SHINee – Love Sick]**

Menikah? Rumitkah?

 

Tentu saja tidak.

 

Pernikahan adalah mimpi mereka sejak lama. Saling mengenal sejak universitas, berkencan disaat mendekati wisuda serta dunia kerja. Dan Jinki kini mengajak Gweboon pergi ke sebuah restoran.

 

Gweboon selalu datang satu jam sebelum yang dijanjikan, Jinki sudah mengetahui fakta itu sehingga membuat rencana yang matang. Gweboon akan menunggu Jinki di depan restoran, lalu Jinki berpura-pura baru datang dan kaget mendapati Gweboon terlalu cepat. Gadis itu paham kalau kekasihnya ini pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang digelutinya lima tahun belakangan.

 

“Tumben sekali mengajakku ke restoran seperti ini. biasanya kencan kita selalu di kedai ayam Jung _ahjumma.”_

 

Gweboon tertawa melihat Jinki cemberut karena ledekannya. Jinki terlalu imut untuk ukuran pria berumur 27 tahun yang biasanya sudah tampak berkerut karena faktor pekerjaan, apalagi mengingat profesinya sebagai dokter bedah. Keduanya mulai duduk di sudut, berhias lilin romantis beserta lagu favorit Gweboon, SHINee – Best Place.

 

Tatanan meja benar-benar membuat Gweboon kagum. Susunan bunga _snowdrop_ dan _chrismas roses_ , serbet yang dilipat sebentuk mawar menghiasi piring dengan indahnya. Gweboon tak sanggup berkata sampai Jinki menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan kekasihnya duduk. Ada apa dengan Jinki hari ini?

 

“Pesanan anda, Tuan, Nyonya,” ujar pelayan sambil memberikan hidangan utama ke Gweboon dan Jinki. keduanya tersenyum lalu makan dengan tenang, tidak ada pembicaraan ataupun pujian mengenai enaknya masakan ini seperti biasa. Gweboon paham kalau Jinki berusaha romantis sesekali, jadi tidak terlalu masalah untuk mengikuti permainan Jinki.

 

Pelayan berikutnya datang lagi, lalu memberi sepotong kue yang cukup asing dimata Gweboon. Pelayan tersebut memberikan mahkota plastik dan diletakkan diatas kepalanya, menjadikan Gweboon seperti ratu yang dianugrahi mahkota. Gweboon sekali lagi menatap pelayan yang seakan mengerti maksudnya.

 

“ _Galette des rois,_ ini kue tradisional dan cocok sekali dinikmati bersama teh karena ini terbuat dari _crème de marrons_. Selamat menikmati, Nyonya.”

 

garpu memotong kue manis itu perlahan,  Jinki menunggu dalam diam. Satu kali gigitan tidak ada perubahan, dua kali Gweboon mulai merasakan kejanggalan, tiga kali dia mengeluarkan benda bulat dan Jinki berlutut dihadapannya.

 

“Maukah kau menjadi istriku, Kim Gweboon?”

 

Detik demi detik dia tunggu, matanya awas pada tiap reaksi Gweboon.  Menit berikutnya Jinki sudah tertindih diiringi teriakan Gweboon yang mengagetkan para pelayan disana.

 

“JINKI BODOH! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MENOLAKMU!”

 

**:: :: ::**

 

Jinki itu sibuknya bukan main. Bangun di pagi hari, sarapan hanya dengan roti, makan siang yang sering terlewat, dan akhirnya terbaring tanpa sadar di ranjang setelah mengunci apartement. Gweboon terkadang ingin sekali memarahi Jinki yang cerobohnya bukan main, apalagi kalau sudah melupakan waktu makan, kemudian jatuh sakit keesokan harinya.  Padahal dia itu dokter tapi kenapa seceroboh ini?

 

Gweboon biasanya sudah sering ditinggal Jinki, entah karena pekerjaan menumpuk atau tugas mengajarnya di taman kanak-kanak harus diselesaikan. Gweboon bukan pengangguran, tolong diingat fakta itu karena Gweboon tidak suka berdiam diri dirumah dari pagi hingga malam menjelang.

 

Harusnya Jinki sudah bangun sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tapi pagi ini terasa agak berbeda. Biasanya Gweboon dapat mendengar suara _shower_ diselingi suara merdu dibalik kamar mandi. Agak aneh karena sepasang tangan masih melingkari pinggangnya mesra. Sejenak, Gweboon melirik kearah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam, harusnya Jinki bersiap bukan tidur seperti sekarang.

 

“Jinki, bukankah kau harusnya kerja?”

 

Jinki menggeliat sebentar, lalu kembali mengeratkan pelukan. Gweboon masih dapat merasakan aroma Jinki yang memabukkan, kemudian mendengar detak jantung Jinki yang berlomba-lomba.

 

“Hari ini aku libur, besok juga. Ada banyak dokter dan suster di rumah sakit. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu, bagaimana?”

 

Pasti ini penipuan.

 

“Aku tidak menipumu, Bonnie. Aku benar-benar libur,” bela Jinki yang kini mengelus kepala Gweboon lembut. Jinki terlalu gemas dengan wajah cantik yang tiap pagi ditatap ini tak kuasa untuk menciumnya berkali-kali. Barangkali perasaan jatuh cinta berulang kali benar-benar terjadi untuk Jinki.

 

“ _Arraseo, Arraseo._ Tolong lepaskan dulu karena aku mau mandi.”

 

“Tidak mau,” tolak Jinki yang makin mengeratkan pelukan. “Ayo mandi bersama saja.”

 

“Dalam mimpimu saja, _Yeonggam-nim!”_

 

Jinki tertawa kencang saat Gweboon meronta. Dengan gerakan cepat, Jinki mengangkat tubuh mungil Gweboon dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, kemudian ditutup dari dalam setelah menurunkan Gweboon perlahan. Wanita ini masih merengut dan tidak ingin menatap mata Jinki walau sebentar.

 

“Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku lelah,” keluh Gweboon yang masih merengut kesal.

 

“Hanya mandi bersama, bukan bercinta kok.”

 

“SAMA SAJA!”  


 

**:::: ::**

“Jadi, hari ini ingin membuat apa, hm?” tanya Jinki yang masih mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang Gweboon.

 

“Salmon Steak? Mau?”

 

“Tentu saja!”

 

Gweboon membuka kulkas dan mengambil satu bungkus besar berisi salmon yang dipesannya. Jinki berdecak kagum melihat betapa besarnya salmon yang dipesan istri tercinta. Jinki melepas pelukan, memperbaiki rambut panjang Gweboon dan mengikatnya agar tak mengganggu. Gweboon menyukai tiap sentuhan Jinki padanya, perhatian Jinki pada hal kecil yang biasanya jarang dilakukan para pria. Hanya saja, Jinki pasti akan selalu mengecup dan memberikan tanda pada leher jenjang Gweboon.

 

“Bonnie, kenapa semalam kau meletakkan salmonnya di freezer?”

 

Gweboon mengeluarkan daging salmon merah dari bungkusnya. Sekilas dia menatap Jinki yang memandangnya penasaran, Gweboon hampir saja tertawa melihat wajah polos Jinki yang bertanya demikian. Penjelasan Gweboon cukup singkat, akan lebih memudahkan kita dalam hal memotong tanpa perlu menggasaknya dengan agresif. Jinki mengambil beberapa sayuran untuk dicuci, kemudian menatanya di piring.

 

Gweboon mengambil _garlic salt, pepper,_ dan _basil_ dari tempatnya. Salmonnya sudah siap untuk di bumbui sebelum Jinki memulai protesannya. “Hei, bukannya kau lagi diet? Jangan pake garam.”

 

“ _The reason why we fail at dieting is because we don’t eat salt,”_ jelasnya sambil membumbui salmon. Gweboon menatap Jinki yang masih terdiam, sedikit menyeringai dan kembali membumbui salmon.

 

“ _We’re not Sean Lee Oppa. We can’t do that. I can’t do that. No one can do that_.”

 

“Tapi beberapa orang bisa,” sanggah Jinki yang makin membuat Gweboon memutar bola matanya malas, “Lihat deh beberapa artis ber―”

 

“Pembohongan publik,” potong Gweboon santai. Salmonnya sudah selesai di bumbui.

 

Tangannya mengambil botol _canola oil_ untuk menggoreng salmonnya. Jinki mengernyit, tapi membiarkan saja karena tidak ingin mempermasalahkan masakan Gweboon. Toh masakan istrinya tetap enak meskipun caranya aneh-aneh.

 

“Jinki dengar, kan? Haruskah aku membuat pertunjukan?”

 

Tidak perlu persetujuan, karena iya atau tidak, Gweboon akan memperlihatkan atraksi api penggorengan pada steaknya. Jinki berdoa semoga tidak terjadi kebakaran, dia sedang tidak ingin membawa Gweboon ke tempatnya bekerja.

 

Sementara Gweboon asik dengan steaknya, Jinki mengambil bubuk basil dan minyak zaitun untuk _dressing._ “Bonnie?”.  “Ambil _balsamic saucenya_ juga,” kata Gweboon mengingatkan.

 

Jinki membuka tutup botol bubuk basil dan mengeluarkannya sedikit demi sedikit. Gweboon melirik Jinki, memberi tanda sedikit lagi. cukup lama sampai membuat Gweboon jengah dan mengambil botol basil kemudian membuka tutup yang besar. Setengah sendok basil dimasukkan ke mangkuk, lalu diaduk dengan balsamic sauce dan minyak zaitun.

 

“Selesai!” keduanya bersorak senang. Gweboon meletakkan _camembert cheese_ untuk atasan salmon. Jinki mengambil potongan steak dan mencicipi rasanya.

 

“Woah..”

 

Keduanya makan dengan tenang.  Jinki memotong salmonnya, mengambil beberapa sayuran dan menyuapi Gweboon. Sesekali menjahili istrinya dengan colekan saus shingga membuat Gweboon merengut. Tidak apa, Jinki sudah biasa, Gweboon nantinya akan tertawa lebar ketika dia memulai rencananya.

 

“Bonnie,” panggil Jinki disela kesibukan Gweboon yang masih mengunyah salmonnya. “Setelah sarapan, aku akan mengajakmu pergi, bagaimana?”

 

Gweboon menatap Jinki intens, “Dosa apa yang telah kau buat sampai mengajakku kencan seperti ini?”

 

Jinki memutar bola mata malas, oh ayolah.. dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu tapi Gweboon malah mengira ini bayaran atas dosa-dosanya. Tidak, Jinki setia, seratus persen setia.

 

“Aku tidak berbuat dosa apapun. Kalaupun mencintaimu itu dosa, aku yakin dosaku sudah merusak timbangan amal.”

 

“Baiklah. Tapi aku akan memberes—“

 

“Tidak usah,” potong Jinki cepat. Gweboon menaikkan satu alisnya bingung, “Biar aku saja yang membereskan. Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian apa yang kau pakai, sudah sana.”

 

Jinki membuat gerakan seperti menghalau anak kucing yang dibalas lemparan sendok oleh Gweboon sendiri. Jinki benar-benar aneh, Gweboon bahkan tak habis pikir dia mau menyiapkan pakaian apa yang akan dipakainya nanti. Berdoa saja pakaiannya tidak senorak selera berpakaian Jinki.

 

Jinki megambil peralatan makan dan membersihkannya dengan cepat. Gweboon sudah berada di kamar, memperhatikan gaun merah muda cantik yang baru dilihatnya. Gaun ini masih baru, bahkan labelnya masih ada dan sempat membuat Gweboon terperanjat. “ _$525 .._ Lee Jinki, dosa apa yang telah kau buat sampai menghabiskan uangmu begini?”

 

Yang disebut namanya tadi tersedak, Jinki masuk ke dalam kamar dan masih bingung kenapa Gweboon tak kunjung mengganti bajunya. Langkahnya mendekat, tangannya menepuk pundak Gweboon, memastikan wanita ini tidak dalam keadaan sakit atau bagaimana.

 

“Gwe.. kenapa belum ganti?”

 

Gweboon membalikkan tubuh, “Dosa apa sebenarnya yang kau buat Lee Jinki? aku serius bertanya padamu.”

 

“Aku tidak berbuat dosa apapun. Cepatlah ganti baju atau kau ingin aku yang menggantikan bajumu?”

 

“LIMARATUS DUA PULUH LIMA DOLLAR UNTUK GAUN SECANTIK INI SEDANGKAN BIASANYA UNTUK KENCAN SAJA KAU MEMILIH TEMPAT MAKAN PINGGIR JALAN.. BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK CURIGA KAU BERBUAT DOSA DOKTER L—”

 

Jinki memotong ucapan Gweboon dalam ciuman, melumat bibir mungil yang sedari tadi mengoceh, menekan tengkuk halus yang membuatnya ingin menjadi vampire. Gweboon membulatkan matanya ketika jari-jari Jinki mulai membuka piyama yang dia pakai, menahan tangan Gweboon yang berusaha menghentikan Jinki hingga pada akhirnya dia menyerah ketika suaminya mulai membuatnya terbuai. Jinki melepaskan ciumannya bersamaan dengan melepaskan pakaian terakhir Gweboon.

 

“Aku tidak berbohong untuk mengganti bajumu. Jadi pakailah sebelum acara ganti pakaian ini berubah menjadi proses berkembang biak.”

 

“Jinki.. kita manusia, bukan hewan,” Gweboon mengambil gaun tadi dan bergegas ke kamar ganti. Jinki tertawa keras ketika sadar wajah Gweboon mulai bersemu. Tangannya membuka lemari dan mengambil kemeja dan celananya. Sepintas dia melihat label harga gaun Gweboon yang tak sengaja terasa di kakinya.

 

“Wajar sih kalau dia menganggapku berbuat dosa. Kesurupan apa aku menyuruh Taemin mencari gaun terindah dan termahal.”

 

**:: :: ::**

 

Yang Gweboon temukan setelah berganti pakaian adalah boneka teddy bear dengan sepucuk surat dan pakaian kotor Jinki yang terletak rapi di tempat kotor. tangannya mengambil surat dan membukanya cepat.

 

“ _Kenapa harus teddy bear? Apa kau segendut itu sampai aku memberimu ini? tidak kok. Kau kelewat langsing sampai dulu aku mengira kurang gizi. Kau terlalu cantik sampai aku kira kau itu bidadari. Kau hanya terlalu menggemaskan ketika mengoceh tentang ini dan itu, tapi jujur.. aku mencintaimu. Hehe..”_

Baiklah, apa hubungannya cerewet dengan teddy bear?  Atau jangan-jangan..

Gweboon menatap teddy bear itu lama sekali, hingga tak sengaja menekan perutnya gemas hingga teddy bear itu mengeluarkan nyanyian merdu. Ini suara Lee Jinki, menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya sendiri, SHINee – Your Name.

 

Bagaimana Gweboon bisa marah jika Jinki seperti ini. kesurupan siapa  dia sampai memberi hadiah romantis. boneka teddy bear memang menjadi incaran Gweboon sejak lama, waktu itu dia ingin Jinki membelikannya boneka, tapi Jinki malah berkata ‘ _lebih baik kita makan saja daripada membeli boneka. Kenyang adalah kenikmatan hakiki yang jarang didapat mahasiswa akhir bulan.”_

 

Jika mengingat masa berpacaran, Gweboon rasanya ingin melemparkan Jinki ke antartika. Dia begitu tidak romantis, tapi selalu muncul setiap dia ada masalah dan membantunya untuk menyelesaikan masalah pribadi maupun publik. dia jarang ada disaat Gweboon bahagia, karena Jinki termasuk mahasiswa tersibuk yang pernah ada. Bahkan ketika ulang tahun, Jinki malah memberikannya tiket makan gratis yang didapat dari kuis di televisi daripada membelikannya setangkai mawar dari toko bunga di seberang kampus.

 

Gweboon menyimpan surat itu dalam tas kecilnya. Berlari kecil dan meneriakkan nama Jinki tapi si pemilik nama tidak kunjung tampak. Tangannya mencari ponsel, menyambungkan panggilan ke handphone Jinki yang ternyata sengaja ditinggal. Hal ini makin membuat Gweboon ingin membanting Jinki dari lantai atas. Sebuah sms belum terbaca merusak pemandangan, semoga saja dari Jinki.

 

“ _Ayo kita bermain. Kau harus menemukanku dan mengumpulkan beberapa barang sebagai petunjuk. bagaimana dengan teddy bearnya? Suka? Baguslah. Kata kunci benda kedua: selai. Semangat sayang!”_

 

“BAGAIMANA CARANYA AKU TAU MAKSUD SELAI INI LEE JINKI _SUNBAENIM!”_

 

_Selai, selai,selai_

 

Selai  itu penambah nikmat roti tawar, letaknya diatas meja dapur.  lalu kenapa?

 

Gweboon berjalan malas kearah meja makan yang tak terlalu jauh, namun matanya memicing kearah tangkai mawar yang tergeletak bersama kertas merah muda. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil bunga itu dan menghirupnya pelan; bunganya asli. Sekali lagi Gweboon berpikir apa dosa Jinki sampai dia berbuat seperti ini.

 

“ _Dulu kau sering mengeluh tentang romantisnya pria lain memberikan kekasihnya bunga. Kau itu lebih cantik dari bunga, memangnya mau apa lagi? lihat, bunganya saja malu karena kalah saing. Tapi kata kunci selanjutnya adalah berbaliklah.”_

Gweboon berbalik dan menemukan Jinki dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah, ditambah senyuman manis yang membuat Gweboon menahan nafas. Oh tidak, jangan tersenyum seperti itu Jinki, kasihanilah istrimu ini.

 

“ _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday my dear Bonnie, happy birthday to you.”_

 

Bayangkan, suamimu yang suaranya semerdu itu menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun sambil mengalungkan kalung berbandul kelinci-rubah yang entah dipesannya sejak kapan, lalu memasang senyuman yang membuatmu tidak bisa menyumpahinya.

 

“Bonnie?” panggil Jinki sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Gweboon. Wanita ini masih terdiam, tanpa sadar air matanya keluar dan memeluk erat Jinki yang langsung terdorong karena pelukan maut Gweboon.

 

“BODOH! KUPIKIR KAU MENGKHIANATIKU DAN BERUSAHA MENEBUS DOSA-DOSAMU..”

 

“Ya tuhan, Gwe.. aku tidak seperti itu. cup cup cup, aku tau dipandanganmu aku ini tidak romantis sampai ketika aku membuat kejutan seperti ini kau malah mengira aku berbuat dosa—“

 

Jinki membulatkan matanya ketika Gweboon membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman. Gweboon melepas ciuman singkatnya dan menatap Jinki intens. “Kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu yang begitu sok misterius ini.”

 

“Entahlah. Aku pun juga bingung kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku,” jawab Jinki sambil menyeringai jahil. “Tapi itu tidak penting, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat sekarang.”

 

Jinki mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mendirikan Gweboon sebagaimana mestinya. Tangannya mengambil penutup mata dan mengikatnya pada Gweboon. Setelah dirasa cukup, tangannya menggenggam jemari Gweboon , kemudian menuntunnya ke suatu ruangan di dalam apartement.

 

“Kemana lagi kau membawaku, Lee Jinki?”

 

Jinki tidak menjawab. Terlalu gugup untuk melihat reaksi Gweboon selanjutnya. Jinki mulai membuka penutup mata Gweboon perlahan. Gweboon membuka mata, berkedip sejenak memastikan apakah pemandangan dihadapannya ini nyata atau tidak.

 

“I-ini..”

 

Ya, Jinki telah menyulap kamar kosong mereka menjadi mini café romantis berhias lantai penuh kelopak mawar. Lilin-lilin mengelilingi sebuah meja; membentuk pola cinta sempurna. Jinki mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Gweboon untuk duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Gweboon masih bertanya-tanya sejak kapan dia mulai membuat kejutan ini.

 

Gweboon makin dikejutkan dengan tatanan meja yang sama seperti saat Jinki melamarnya. Mawar putih dan _snowdrop_ ditata sedemikian rupa, tapi kini dengan tambahan kue ulang tahun dengan banyak lilin diatasnya. Tatapan matanya jatuh pada Jinki yang entah kenapa makin terlihat tampan.

 

Selembar kertas terselip diantara mawar, wanita itu mengambil dan membacanya langsung.

 

“ _Lee Gweboon, selamat ulang tahun._

_Maaf aku tidak romantis, maaf aku sering membuatmu kesal._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Lee Jinki”_

“Jinki- _ya..”_

 

“Hm..?” mata Jinki kembali membulat saat Gweboon tiba-tiba memeluknya, lagi. “Bonnie?”

 

“Jinki.. aku tidak tau harus berkata apa selain terimakasih. Semua persiapanmu, semua kejutanmu, aku tidak pernah bisa menduganya. Kupikir aku terlalu sial karena mencintaimu, tapi ternyata aku adalah wanita paling beruntung dimuka bumi ini.”

 

Gweboon benar-benar berkata jujur, bukan karena senang sesaat. Jinki bukan tipe pria pengumbar kemesraan dengan materi, dia bukan pria yang rela menghabiskan uang untuk kekasihnya, dia bahkan lebih memilih ayam goreng daripada kekasihnya sendiri.  tapi ketika Jinki telah menentukan pilihan; menikahi Gweboon. Pria ini berubah tigaratus enampuluh derajat dari kenyataan ketika berpacaran dahulu.

 

“Sudahlah. Hari ini adalah hari dimana kau menjadi ratuku, walau sebenarnya memang setiap hari aku menganggapmu ratu. Jadi kemanapun dan apapun yang kau inginkan akan kukabulkan hari ini. bagaimana?”

 

“Benarkah?”

 

_All I’ve got is you and I’m so into.._

_Ijeya sum swil geot gata_

_Girl you’re my dream come true_

Baru saja ingin menjawab, ponsel Jinki bergetar menampilkan nama salah satu temannya, Kim Junghee.

 

“ _Yeobseo?”_

 

“ _Jinki-saem, sekarang ada pasien gawat darurat, anak perempuan 8 tahun. Dia menderita tension pneumotoraks disertai BO.”_

Jinki melirik Gweboon sejenak, sekilas dapat dilihatnya Gweboon menghela nafas dan mengangguk. “Baiklah.. saya akan segera kesana.”

 

“Jinki- _ya,_ pergilah. Aku bisa menunggumu dirumah.”

 

“Tidak, aku sudah berjanji. Kau ikut aku ke rumah sakit dan tolong tunggu aku sebentar ya, setelah itu kita pergi, ok?”

 

Jinki berlari keluar ruangan dan menyambar jas dokternya. Gweboon mematikan beberapa lilin dan menuruti Jinki ke mobil. Jinki benar-benar kalut, Gweboon memahami pekerjaan Jinki yang sangat mulia ini. perjalanan ke rumah sakit tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama karena lumayan dekat dengan lokasi apartement mereka, Jinki langsung keluar tanpa mematikan mesin mobil dan berlari kearah ruang gawat darurat.

 

“Paru-parunya mengalami kebocoran. cepat siapkan selang.”

 

Gweboon buru-buru mengejar Jinki dan duduk di ruang tunggu, sepintas dia dapat mendengar suara Jinki seperti “ _Indeks CO2 sudah terlalu tinggi. Kita perlu operasi. Junghee, tolong hubungi dokter anestesi dan bawa keruang operasi.”_

 

Jinki sudah siap dengan baju operasi dan beberapa atribut lain yang mendukung. Beberapa dokter dan perawat sudah mempersiapkan alat-alat tertentu. Junghee memberi konfirmasi identitas gadis kecil bernama Kim Eungyu beserta penyakit dan keadaan tubuhnya.

 

“Kita mulai.”

 

Di sisi lain, Gweboon menunggu dengan gugup. Semuanya selalu terhubung dengan Jinki, tiap Jinki ikut dalam operasi, Gweboon selalu seperti ini. biasanya ada Junghee yang akan menemaninya selama Jinki ada di ruang operasi, tapi hari ini Junghee juga turut serta dalam operasi.

 

“Gweboon _eonni?”_

 

“Taeminnie?”

 

Lee Taemin segera menghampiri Gweboon riang, memeluknya erat karena sudah jarang bertemu semenjak menikah. Taemin adik dari Lee Jinki, bekerja sebagai dokter kesehatan mental di rumah sakit lain. Gweboon sampai sekarang masih kagum dengan keluarga Lee yang didominasi dokter in.

 

“Apa Jinki _Oppa_ sedang ada diruang operasi? Tumben sekali _eonni_ ada disini.”

 

“Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. ada urusan apa sampai dokter kesehatan mental berada dirumah sakit ini?”

 

Taemin terkekeh pelan, “Minho _oppa_ mengalami cedera ringan saat latihan. Aku disini karena ditelpon Junghee _eonni_. Ah iya, _eonni_ benar-benar cantik ketika memakai gaun yang dibeli Jinki _oppa.”_

 

Gweboon terperanjat, Taemin tau hal ini. “Bagaimana kau tau?”

 

“Jinki _oppa_ menelpon untuk memesan gaun dan aku merekomendasikan salah satu temanku yang juga seorang desainer. aku benar-benar terkejut saat tau harga yang dibayar,” jelas Taemin yang masih mengingat bagaimana Jinki menelponnya.

 

“Dia itu selalu membuatku terkejut. Tapi sudahlah, lalu bagaimana keadaan Minho sekarang?”

 

“Dia baik-baik saja, _eonni._ Mau melihatnya?”

 

Gweboon mengangguk. Daripada lama menunggu Jinki, lebih baik dia menjenguk calon adik iparnya sendiri. Gweboon melihat salah seorang perawat dan mengatakan kalau Jinki mencarinya, dia ada di ruang rawat salah satu pasien. Perawat itu mengangguk, dia sudah mengenal Gweboon karena dulu sering sekali dia berkunjung ke rumah sakit hanya untuk menunggu Jinki selesai kerja.

 

Gweboon masuk ke ruangan Minho dan menemukan pria itu masih asik dengan game di ponsel. Taemin berkacak pinggang dan menjewer telinga Minho sambil mengomelinya lucu. Gweboon sedikit terhibur dengan kedua orang ini.

 

“Aku sudah bilang untuk beristirahat tapi kau malah asik bermain game.”

 

“Minnie, aku bosan hanya berbaring padahal kakiku tidak kenapa-napa.”

 

“Kau salah juga, Minho- _ya._ Lagi sakit bukannya istirahat malah main game.”

 

Gweboon duduk disalah satu kursi, masih tersenyum melihat pertengkaran kecil di hadapannya. Minho melirik kearah Gweboon dan bertanya ada apa dia sampai dirumah sakit ini dalam keadaan begitu cantik dengan gaunnya. Gweboon menceritakan tentang rencana Jinki yang mengajaknya berkencan seharian tapi malah mendapat telpon gawat darurat dari Junghee. Minho dan Taemin menepuk dahi mereka, lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahun Gweboon.

 

“ _Eonni.._ aku benar-benar lupa kau berulang tahun,” Taemin memeluk Gweboon erat dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun yang hampir dilupakan. Minho tidak bisa memeluk, nanti dimarahi Taemin dan Jinki disaat bersamaan. Minho dan Taemin bahkan masih bertengkar karena hal ini, benar-benar lucu dimata Gweboon.

 

Pintu terbuka saat mereka sedang asik bercanda. Tampaklah Jinki yang sudah bersih dengan jas dokternya. Taemin berkacak pinggang, menampilkan wajah marah yang membuat Gweboon hampir saja tertawa.

 

Jinki mengabaikan Taemin dan berjalan kearah Gweboon yang kini sudah berpindah ke sofa. Fasilitas rawat Minho dilengkapi sofa di pinggir, jadi Jinki masih bisa duduk sebentar dan bersandar ke bahu Gweboon sejenak.

 

“Gwe.. maafkan aku. Keadaannya benar-benar gawat.”

 

Gweboon tersenyum dan membelai rambut halus Jinki. dia tidak mempermasalahkan, lagipula dia senang kok jika Jinki membantu sesama, apalagi dalam keadaan meregang nyawa. Terkadang Gweboon salut dengan suaminya.

 

Jinki mengabaikan Taemin dan berjalan kearah Gweboon yang kini sudah berpindah ke sofa. Fasilitas rawat Minho dilengkapi sofa di pinggir, jadi Jinki masih bisa duduk sebentar dan bersandar ke bahu Gweboon sejenak.

 

“Gwe.. maafkan aku. Keadaannya benar-benar gawat.”

 

Gweboon tersenyum dan membelai rambut halus Jinki. dia tidak mempermasalahkan, lagipula dia senang kok jika Jinki membantu sesama, apalagi dalam keadaan meregang nyawa. Terkadang Gweboon salut dengan suaminya.

 

“Minho- _ya.._ kau kenapa?”

 

“Akhirnya dia menyadari kehadiran kita, Taeminnie. Tidak apa kok, aku hanya cedera ringan.”

 

“Iya, cedera ringan yang membuatku hampir jantungan,” sindir Taemin masih kesal karena Minho bermain game tadi. Jinki tersenyum maklum melihat pertengkaran adiknya ini, terlalu terbiasa karena begitulah caranya menyampaikan kasih sayang.

 

“Ah iya Gwe.. aku tadi berjanji akan mengajakmu pergi. Taeminnie, Minho, kami pergi dulu ya. Cepatlah sembuh atau kau bertemu denganku di ruang operasi.”

 

“Tidak _hyung._ Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu di ruang operasi.”

 

**:: ::::**

Gweboon dan Jinki keluar dari ruang rawat Minho dan berjalan menuju mobil mereka. Junghee menatap Gweboon dan menghampirinya sebentar.

 

“Gwebonnie, Selamat ulang tahun!”

 

Junghee memeluk erat Gweboon yang tentu saja dibalas pelukan yang tak kalah erat pula. Jinki tersenyum melihat bagaimana dekatnya kedua manusia ini. Gweboon bercerita kalau Jinki membuatnya terkejut sejak pagi tadi, memberi kejutan, sok bermain teka-teki, menyulap kamar kosong di apartement mereka, dan masih banyak lagi.

 

“Baiklah. Jadi karena ini kau mengambil cuti dua hari, Jinki- _ssi?”_

 

“Cuti atau tidak, kalaupun ada operasi, kalian akan memanggilku juga,” jawab Jinki santai. “ah iya, kami pergi dulu ya. Junghee, cepatlah cari pacar. Masa kau kalah dariku yang dulu ‘katanya’ jomblo abadi.”

 

“Berisik kau Lee Jinki!”

 

Jinki segera menarik Gweboon ke mobil. Tertawa geli melihat bagaimana Junghee marah padanya. Gweboon tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jinki, suaminya memang lain daripada yang lain.

 

“Jadi, kita mau kemana sekarang?”

 

Jinki tidak menjawab, tapi tetap melajukan mobilnya ke suatu tempat yang tak Gweboon tau. Jinki sesekali bernyanyi dan menggoda Gweboon, entah mencolek pipinya, menggenggam jemari, atau memberi kedipan nakal yang membuat istrinya merunduk malu.Jinki mengambil satu buket mawar dibalik kursi dan memberikan pada Gweboon yang kaget, sejak kapan ada buket mawar disini?

 

“Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan saat kita akan pergi. tapi aku malah dapat telpon dari Junghee dan aku berikan saja sekarang. Lagipula kita sudah sampai, ayo turun.”

 

Benarkah?

 

Jinki membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Gweboon keluar. Jas dokternya sudah ditinggalkan di mobil. Jinki membawanya ke sebuah pantai, tempatnya bertemu pertama kali dengan Gweboon. Rumah pantai mereka masih sama, sederhana dan indah. Jinki memberitahukan pada pelayan dirumah itu untuk membersihkan rumah karena mereka akan kesana.

 

Gweboon langsung memasuki rumah dan memandang takjub kearah balkon yang menampilkan pemandangan mentari yang hampir terbenam. Sudah berapa lama waktu yang mereka habiskan? Gweboon tidak menyadari bahwa waktu berjalan sesingkat ini.

 

Jinki memeluk pinggang Gweboon dan menumpu dagunya di bahu. Wajah Gweboon yang sedekat ini semakin terlihat cantik dimata Jinki. bibirnya sesekali menciumi bahu Gweboon yang cukup terbuka karena gaun, lalu menatap mentari yang perlahan turun di ujung pantai.

 

“Jinki, terimakasih untuk hari ini.”

 

Jinki menggeleng, “Tidak sayang. Jangan mengucapkan terimakasih. Aku tulus untuk memberimu kejutan.”

 

Gweboon membalikkan tubuhnya, mengalungkan tangan di leher Jinki dan menciumnya lembut. tangan Jinki merayapi punggung Gweboon dan mendekapnya erat. Memulai ciuman manis yang cukup lama hingga langit perlahan menggelap. Jinki mendekap Gweboon erat, menggendongnya cepat dan membawa mereka dalam rayuan bercinta.

 

Gweboon ingin mengatakan berbagai hal, hanya saja bibir Jinki menciumnya lembut dan penuh. Hingga membuat waktu terasa menunggu, Gweboon hanya dapat mendesah pelan, sangat pelan. Rasa memabukkan membuatnya tak sadar ingin melepaskan pakaian, walau ditepis kasar dan diharuskan tetap menjadi _submisif_ secara tak sadar.

 

Keduanya terhanyut dalam irama, cinta, kasih sayang. Gweboon menikmati tiap sentuhan yang Jinki berikan. Biarlah waktu berjalan, lupakan semua sejenak. Jinki tidak ingin terburu-buru, tidak juga lambat. Bibirnya perlahan berpindah, mengecup rahang dan meninggalkan jejak bibir di leher dan dada. Gweboon mengerang pelan saat bibir Jinki mencicipi daun telinga, tengkuk dikecup dan ditinggalkan jejak kepemilikan, erangan berganti suara resleting gaun terbuka.

 

“Engh..”

 

“Bonnie..”

 

Jinki masih ingin merasa, dia tidak ingin semuanya terburu-buru untuk satu hal. Tangannya sedari tadi diam, mulai menelusuri apa yang dibalik gaun. Gweboon tidak ingin di dominasi, hanya saja Jinki menginginkan dia untuk diam dan menikmati. Bibirnya tak lagi menginvasi lawan, lidahnya mulai berpindah tujuan.

 

Menyesap, merasakan setiap inci dari tubuh pujaan hatinya. Gweboon tidak berhenti mengungkap pujian, di setiap sentuhan yang memabukkan, tak berhenti bibirnya membisikkan beragam kata indah.

 

Jinki kembali menatap Gweboon dibawahnya, masih memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan jemarinya yang kini mulai melesak. Jinki kembali melepaskan sentuhan-sentuhannya. Mengecup kelopak mata, pipi, hidung, dan menyesap kembali bibir merekah Gweboon yang meminta lebih.

 

“Selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Mari kita lupakan apapun malam ini. hanya kau dan aku. ”

 

“Ya. Hanya kau dan aku. Aku mencintaimu.”

 

Jinki tersenyum, mengecup lagi mata indah yang menyihirnya dalam cinta ini. “Aku lebih mencintaimu.”

 

**―FIN**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG OMG OMG /blushing/  
> ya ampun.. aku blushing sendiri bikin fict semanis ini ya ampun xD 
> 
> ah iya, terimakasih sudah membaca fanfict ini xD  
> beberapa referensi yang saya pakai:  
> \- [Key′s knowhow] SHINee Key's Diet Recipe Know-how! (ENG) 150701 Ep.1  
> \- [Drama korea] Medical top team eps 1


End file.
